Once upon a December
by Maiqu20
Summary: Anna Swan has no memory of her past, Killian and Robin need a girl to pretend to be the princess in order to get a reward, it seemed like the perfect plan, too bad they never counted on emotions getting in their way,or the fact that they might have inadvertently found the real princess.. Anastasia AU


Dedicated to Sydney, who I once again apologize for being so late. Hope you like it sweetheart!

I did my best in combining the world of once and the movie all love so I hope you all like the result =))

**ONCE _upon… a December_**

_Once upon a time in a kingdom not to far from here, there lived an enchanting world, full of balls and happiness was all around. There were magnificent parties that hosted royals and noblemen from around the realms. It was in December when it all came to a halt. King James was hosting the most marvelous of parties. It was to celebrate his family's reign. Everyone came from far away including the king's twin brother David, otherwise known as Charming and his wife Snow, who were princess Emma's favorite relatives. The Queen was like a mother to her since Emma's mother, and King James' queen, Moira, had died while giving birth to her. Snow and Charming had stuck around for a while when Emma was little to help James out with the baby. Princess Emma was the youngest of the family and the most beloved of all. No star shined brighter than Emma. _

_Emma always missed David and Snow when they returned home to their kingdom so they had a little gift made for her. It was a small music box that played the lullaby Snow would sing to her when she was little. The key to the music box was a necklace that said together in Storybrooke. Storybrooke was a kingdom far from King James' kingdom, it was a very long away ahead that it was practically another realm while it still belonged in the Enchanted Forrest. It was Queen Snow's kingdom and Emma had never been there but she longed to go one day. Sadly they would never be together in Storybrooke._

_A dark force known as Jafar had entered the palace, King James and his family thought he was a holy man but he turned out to be a fraud, a sorcerer. _

"_You have no right to be here." James told him coming closer to Jafar_

"_I am your main advisor." Jafar responded._

"_Don't make me laugh, you are the worst of the traitors, get out of my home!" James shouted_

"_You can't banish me, I am Jafar my power knows no bounds. I banish you, you and your entire family with a curse. Mark my words! You and your entire family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end to your bloodline forever!" Jafar exclaimed and a green light burst from what he was holding and hit a chandelier. The Chandelier fell to the ground in pieces. _

_Consumed by his hatred for the royal family, Jafar sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that day forth the spark of revolution destroyed their lives. The rebels had already killed James and his eldest son Will. They were running from their lives when Emma forgot her music box and went to go get it, Snow went after her. A young boy helped them go out by the service entrance but rebels knocked him out. They were running away when Jafar got to them. He grabbed Emma's leg but he fell into the freezing ice. They were almost at the train, just a few more steps. A man helped Snow get on but Emma fell behind. She fell on the train tracks and hit her head. Neither Snow nor Charming ever saw their beloved niece again. _

_10 Years Later_

The kingdom that was once led by the mighty King James no longer had a king but a governor. As always there were rumors floating around. Rumors of Princess Emma still being alive, and the reward the Queen Snow and King David would pay to see their beloved niece returned to them. Two people who were very interested in this rumor were the servant turned pirate Killian Jones and his partner in crime Robin Hood.

"Killian I got us a theater! Is everything ready?" Robin asked him

"Everything is falling into place my dear Hood. All we need is the girl. Just think about it for one moment Hood, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods, we'll have 3 tickets out of here. One for me, one for you and one for Princess Emma!"

"So I take it everything is perfect?" Robin asked

"More than perfect, just imagine it. She's going to help us fly; we'll go down in history as legends! We just need to find the girl to play the part and teach her what to say. We'll dress her up and take her to Storybrooke. Just imagine the reward my friend! No one but you and me can pull this off. "

"You might have a point about that, no one is as stupid to do this as you and I are." Robin said

"Come on Hood get excited we're about to pull off the biggest con in history."

~CS~

"I got you a job as a fisherman's assistant, you go this way until you get to the fork in the road." Cora told her as he led her out of the only life she'd ever known. "Are you even listening? You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here acting like royalty instead of the nameless orphan you are. For the last ten years I fed you, I clothed you, I.."

"Kept a roof over my head." Anna started mimicking

"How is it you have no idea who you are but you can remember everything after that?" Cora asked

"I do have a clue Cora."

"Oh right together in Storybrooke. You think you're going to find your family there? Grow up Anna and smell the poverty." Cora told her closing the gate behind her and going back inside.

"I am grateful, grateful to get away from you finally!" She muttered under her breath as she got to the fork in the road that Cora mentioned. She could go left and be Anna the orphan forever or she could go right and see what was out there. She just wanted a sign to show her the way. Then a small dog came out and stole her scarf, he was standing on the right of the fork in the road.

"A dog wants me to go right." Anna muttered then realized this was the sign she had asked for. Who was she to ignore the signs? When she got to town she was told she needed an exit visa to leave the realm. Had things really gone that far? An old lady then told her that a man called Killian Jones could help; that she could find him at the old palace. So that's where she would go next.

~CS~

Killian and Robin were interviewing and holding auditions for Emma and they had gotten nowhere. Not one of these women could remotely pass for the princess. They were back at square one.

"I say we give up that was the last one." Robin told him

"We can't give up now, she's right under our noses I can feel it mate! Just remember we've got the jewelry box and one look at this and the king and queen will think it is the right Emma. Before they catch on we'll be miles from there spending the reward money."  
"If you say so." Robin conceded

~CS~

Meanwhile Anna was reaching the old palace. It was completely boarded up; she had no idea how in the world she was going to get in there. Suddenly little pongo got in through a whole. She told him to get out but he didn't listen and she tried the boards. Some of them were loose and she fell back but at least she could go after pongo now. Killian and Robin heard the noise and went to investigate. Anna was looking through the palace looking for Pongo and she started to feel strange. She felt like she had been there before, but that was impossible wasn't it? Suddenly it was she was stuck inside a memory. She had never felt this before; it was a dance of some sort. She was dancing with a man; he seemed familiar like she should know who he was.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Killian asked and she started run away with pongo next to her until he caught up with her. She turned around just in front of the painting depicting the royal family and he was caught off-guard. The resemblance was uncanny, this was it, and she was the one they needed. Robin caught up with them.

"Excuse me miss." He started before he was interrupted by Killian

"Mate do you see what I see?" Killian asked him

"Oh yes."

"Are you Jones? Killian Jones."

"Depends on who is asking."

"I'm Anna and I need travel papers, I was told you were the one to go to."

"I'm sorry it's just that you look an awful lot like…never mind, you said something about travel papers?" Killian asked as Robin came closer with Pongo in his arms.

"I'd like to go to Storybrooke." Anna admitted

"Storybrooke?" Killian asked and he turned to Robin who was too busy playing with Pongo to notice anything else.

"Let me ask you something, Anna was this? Any last name?"

"I don't actually know it, I was found wandering around when I was eight years old. Cora, the woman who ran the orphanage, gave me the last name Swan."

"And before that?" Killian asked

"I have very few memories of my past, I only have this necklace and my only clue is Storybrooke."

"We'd love to help you, we are actually going to Storybrooke ourselves." He said as Robin passed him the tickets. "I've got three tickets, unfortunately the last one is for her Princess Emma." He said pointing at the girl in the painting.

"We are going to reunite the lost princess with her Aunt and Uncle, the King and Queen of Storybrooke."  
"You do kind of resemble her you know?" Killian muttered

"You've got Moira's eyes." Robin said

"And James' smile." Killian told her

"The same hands as her grandmother Ruth." Robin mentioned

"The same age as the princess, the same physical type."

"Are you trying to tell me you think I'm the lost princess?" Anna asked

"I've seen thousands among thousands and not one of them has looked even remotely alike and then there's you." Killian told her

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning but I'm starting to see you are both insane." Anna pointed out

"Why is it so strange love? You don't recall your past." Killian told her

"And no one has any idea what happened to the princess." Robin interjected.

"You want to go to Storybrooke." Killian pointed out

"Her last remaining family is in Storybrooke." Robin said

"You've never thought about it?" Killian asked

"That I could be royalty? A princess? Are you kidding me? I'm used to sleeping on the floor in drags. Having basically nothing." Anna muttered

"So you've never thought about it?" Killian wondered

"Okay maybe once, you know all little girls want to be princesses especially if it's an escape from the miserable life we've led." Anna admitted looking down at her hands.

"Well somewhere in the world one little girl is the princess." Robin said softly.

"Really wish we could help you love but if you're not who we are looking for then we've got to get going, train to catch and all that." Killian told her pulling Robin away. "Our final ticket is for Princess Emma, no exceptions but good luck in your future endeavors." Killian said walking away with Robin when they were a bit away Robin whispered to Killian

"Why didn't you mention our plan?"

"She just wants to go to Storybrooke this way we can split the reward evenly." Killian told him

"Then why in the seven hells are we walking away Jones?" Robin asked

"I know her type don't worry she'll come in… 3..2..1" Killian said counting down with his fingers.

"KILLIAN." Anna shouted

"Told you so." Killian muttered as Robin just smirked

"KILLIAN WAIT!" Anna shouted again catching up to them.

"Yes?" Killian asked

"If I don't remember my past who is to say I'm not a princess or whatever she is."

"Good point."

"If I'm not actually her then the Queen and King will figure it out right away right? No harm, no foul."

"Sounds plausible." Killian commented

"But if you are the princess that means you get your family back and you can remember who you were." Robin said putting an arm around her.

"He's right and either way you'll be in Storybrooke." Killian pointed out

"You've got yourself a deal then." Anna said shaking his hand a little tighter than should be the norm.

"You're a tough lass." Killian said smirking

"May we present her royal highness Princess Emma." Robin said

"Pongo we are going to Storybrooke!" Anna exclaimed

"Lass the dog isn't going with us."

"The dog goes and that's final." Anna told him and he looked toward Robin for help but his mate just shrugged.

"What can I say? He's adorable." Robin said

"Glad to know I can count on you mate." Killian told him

"Always happy to help!" Robin said cheekily while Anna just laughed at their bickering.

Unbeknownst to them somebody had heard their conversation. Tweedle used to be a guard in King James' kingdom and his greed led him to becoming a spy for Jafar. Of course he was found out by one of the Court's ladies and so was turned into an animal, a bat. He lost his power of speech until one of Jafar's spells gave it back to him. Sadly for him he was still a bat, and he had been the one to find the vial that held the demons that Jafar traded his soul for. He had heard the entire conversation and the demons had woken up that must mean that the woman down there was the real Princess Emma… He had to find his master, if he was still alive. Suddenly the vial pulled him away and down he went.

~CS~

The train was crowded but they found a carriage to be in, Robin was fixing the passports while playing around with Pongo, Anna was fiddling with her necklace and Killian was putting the baggage in the overhead compartment.

"Stop playing with that, and stop slouching remember you are a princess and princesses don't slouch." Killian told her taking the seat next to her.

"How is it you know what princesses can or can't do?" Anna pointed out

"I make it my business to know, Anna I'm just trying to help you out alright love?" Killian asked as Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Jones do you really think I'm a princess?" Anna asked

"Of course love."

"Then stop bossing me around!"

"She's got you there, mate." Robin said smirking and adding another tally to Anna on his list.

Time passed and Robin went to get some food while taking Pongo with him, to give the other two some time to talk.

"Anna, love, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Killian started

"I think we did to, I appreciate the apology."

"Who said anything about a bloody apology?" Killian asked

"Stop talking mate." She said mimicking his accent.

"I'll stop if you stop." Killian retorted.

"Fine." Anna said

"Fine."

"Are you going to miss this place?" Anna asked looking out the window.

"Not even one bit." Killian muttered

"It was your home." Anna pointed out

"It was a place I lived."

"Then is Storybrooke going to be your home?" Anna asked

"What is this bloody obsession with you and homes?" Killian asked pissed that he was letting her get under his skin.

"Well maybe they are important to some of us, maybe we've never had one and if we a

"What is all this racket?" Robin asked

"Remove him from my sight!" Anna exclaimed

"Killian what did you do now?" Robin asked

"Nothing! She's the one with the problem not me." Killian screamed as Anna stormed out.

"What do you say Pongo? Is the sexual tension killing you too?" Robin asked pongo

"Sexual tension? Are you bloody mental mate? She's infuriating!" Killian said storming out too.

"I think that answers our question pongo." Robin said laughing then he went out again to go look through the train, he bought a bit of food and then ran into a couple and saw that their passports were different, that meant they had to move to the baggage cart. They woke up Anna and moved to the cart, unaware that a dark force was taking over the train.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Anna asked

"We thought these accommodations would fit better." Killian told her

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there?" Anna asked hitting the mark.

"Of course not princess, we just didn't feel it was fair for you to be mingling with the common folk." Killian told her.

"Sure I believe that." Anna muttered as Pongo started barking at the door. Suddenly there was a big shock and the next time they looked they were separated from the rest of the train.

"What in the world?" Anna muttered underneath Killian and the rest of the baggage. "Get off me!"

"I'm trying." Killian muttered as he managed to get a piece of luggage off of him and then stood up, giving Anna a hand to stand up.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" Anna asked

"I'm always a gentleman." Killian retorted

"Guys we've got a bigger problem!" Robin screamed

"What!" They both exclaimed

"Someone has flambéed our engine." Robin told them as they ran over and saw that the engine room was on fire.

"There's something seriously off about this, I need to check it out." Killian said as he climbed on top of the next wagon. He realized that not only was this train going too fast, but also no one was driving it, this is all reeked of dark magic. He quickly went back to where Robin and Anna were.

"There is no bloody driver." He told them

"What do we do?" Anna asked

"We are going to jump princess." He said as they ran towards the door, they opened it and there was no safe place to jump.

"If we jump, we die." Anna pointed out

"Then we need to separate the carts." Killian said going back to the middle of the carts "Robin pass me something to break this." Robin passed him a wrench but after a few tries it broke which was when Anna passed him an explosive. "That can work."

They went back inside and the blast managed to break apart the carts. They couldn't stop the train, and went they looked ahead they noticed the bridge had broken in half. There was definitely some kind of magic at work.

"I think I might have an idea." Killian said noticing the chains; he went down to the bottom of the train cart as Anna passed him the chain.

"Not you, where's Robin?" Killian asked

"He is busy at the moment." Anna retorted as Killian went back to work, suddenly he felt a push and he was falling until he noticed Anna was holding on to him. She pushed him up and they noticed a few of the tracks break.

"That could have been you." She pointed out

"If we live through this love, remind me to thank you." Killian muttered as they both grabbed the chains and dropped them on the tracks, the tracks started falling apart and the train car went sideways giving them a place to jump, they grabbed all their things and in one moment they jumped.

"Remind me to never get on a bloody train again." Killian muttered.

"Do you know where we are exactly?" Anna asked

"Not quite but I know what we are close to, and I know what we are going to do now." Killian said taking the initiative

"You're not saying what I think you are saying are you?" Robin asked

"Yes I am."

"She's going to kill you." Robin muttered.

"No, she's not, she's going to be happy to see me." Killian told him

"Yes when the shock wears off but at first she will want to kill you." Robin told him.

"Who is going to kill him, and what are you talking about?" Anna asked

"Tinkerbell she's an old friend of ours." Robin told her

"Tinkerbell?" Anna asked

"She used to be a fairy but she didn't agree with the policies of the head fairy so she rebelled against her, she's like my little sister. When I left for your old kingdom to start looking for the princess I left her in charge of my ship."

"You'll like her she's pretty amazing, we left her and little John, another friend of ours, in charge of the Jolly." Robin said as they kept walking.

"The Jolly?" Anna asked

"Jolly Roger, my first love, she's a vessel made out of enchanted wood, and we have weathered many a storm together." Killian told her.

"So you are the captain of a ship?" Anna asked

"I'm the pirate captain of the Jolly Roger."

"A pirate?" Anna asked

"Aye."

"How did you become a pirate if I may ask?" Anna asked

"It's a long story." Killian said

"How far away from your ship are we?" Anna asked

"We are taking a bus to it." Killian told her

"How far away is the bus?" Anna asked

"A couple miles in this direction."

"Then we've got enough time to hear the story." Anna said smirking,

"Another point for Miss Swan." Robin commented.

"Okay well my brother and I grew up in the castle kitchens, then when the fall of King James came we were put to work at the docks. Before all the changes you see in the kingdom today there was another ruler after your father. He gave my brother a choice to join his navy or starve so we joined the navy. For a few years everything was going swell, my brother was the youngest captain of the navy and I was the youngest lieutenant. We were given the job of traveling to a new world, completely uncharted territory. It was supposed to bring glory to our name." Killian said as he told the tale of his time in the navy with his brother Liam.

"I'm guessing it didn't work out that way?" Anna asked softly, gaining a new perspective into the mystery that was Killian Jones.

"We got to this new land, Neverland, and we were in charge of finding a flower that would supposedly cure all ails, but it was the opposite, it was the worst of poisons. I lost my brother because of a corrupt king a vowed to never work for him ever again so I became a pirate." Killian said finishing his tale and when he didn't hear a response he turned to look at her and realized she was starting at him with what he figured was awe but he couldn't be sure. "You okay there darling?"

"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting that."

"Wasn't expecting me to be an honorable man?" Killian muttered

"Maybe, maybe not I'll guess you'll never know." Emma said then turned around and looked him in the eye "For what it's worth I'm sorry about your brother." before walking up to Robin and taking Pongo back.

"Bloody woman." Killian muttered

"She knows just what buttons to push with you." Robin told him

"She catches me off guard that is all." Killian said

"Sure I believe that." Robin told him as they caught up to Emma and started walking in silence, Killian thinking about Emma, Emma thinking of what she learned about Killian and Robin thinking of what would happen when they got to Storybrooke.

"Tell me about them." Anna stated

"About who?" Robin asked

"Snow and Charming, what are they like?" Anna asked

"They are very kind people. Snow White is revered as one of the greatest queens in all the realms and David well they say he really lives up to his nickname." Robin told her.

"Are you perhaps forgetting someone?" Killian asked

"Nope no one at all." Robin said

"Okay I'm missing something again." Anna commented

"It's nothing." Robin said

"Sure it's nothing, just Regina." Killian said

"Who's Regina?" Anna asked curiously

"She's just the queen's lady-in-waiting." Robin said

"Then why are you getting all red and blushy?" Anna asked

"Because he loooves her." Killian said

"No I don't, I respect her a lot and I think she's a lovely human being, she's very sassy and sarcastic but it works for her. She's also really powerful you know? She's protected Snow and Charming since forever. Well not forever obviously just since Snow was a child, Snow was on a crazy horse and Regina sweeped in and saved her life. Leopold proposed to her but she wanted to find true love and that speaks well of her that she cared more about love rather than riches or a crown. They gave her a place to stay and they protected her from her mother. "

"And you claim you're not in love with her?" Anna asked as she smirked at him.

"Shut up." Robin stated

"Oh mate you are so far gone it's hilarious." Killian said patting him on the back.

"Okay I admit it I might be a little bit in love with Lady Regina but I haven't seen her since forever so I doubt she feels the same way." Robin said

"Wait! Are we going to see Regina or the King and Queen?" Anna asked "Jones? Answer me!"

"Well…no one sees Snow and Charming without first convincing Regina." Killian answered.

"Ohh no, no no no NO." Anna stated, "No one told me I had to convince them!"

"Well.." Killian started to say but was interrupted by Anna.

"Show up? Fine, but lie?" Anna asked

"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true? OK, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. You don't seem like the type of person to give up at the half-way point love." Killian pointed out

"I'm not princess material." She told them before storming off towards a small bridge. Robin walked up to her with Pongo in his arms.

"Tell me Anna, what do you see?"

"I see just the Swan girl, the girl with no name of any kind, no past, no real future. Just Anna Swan the orphan." Anna muttered

"I see a engaging and fiery young woman ... who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. I was a member of the Court." Robin said, taking out a picture of a younger Robin with King James.

"How?" Anna asked, Robin had told her his story on the train, how he became an outlaw by robbing the rich to give to the poor. She would have never guessed this.

"I was born a nobleman you know? I wasn't always a thief."

"Then why are you one now?" Anna asked

"King James gave me a place to live, he was like an older brother to me, 4 years older the same gap between myself and Killian. I arrived at the castle at a young age when King George was still the ruler, my parents were gone and I had no place to go, James was the one who begged his father to let me live there. I was his confidant, his main advisor and friend when he took the throne, and I stayed there until the fall of the kingdom. I refused to serve the corrupt King that followed him and much like Killian I ended up on the opposite side of the law. In one of the my many excursions I met Killian and we became friends, we've been inseparable ever since." Robin told her, Anna looked at the water then at him and gave him a small smile.

"So are you ready to become the lost princess?" Killian asked coming up next to her. She groans and leaves while Robin glares at him.

"There's nothing left for you there Anna, everything is in Storybrooke."

"You really think I can learn all this before we go to Storybrooke?" Anna asked

"I know you can and I've yet to see you fail." Killian told her.

From then the lessons started, they taught her every family member from the royal family, they showed her to walk like a princess, talk like a princess and act like a princess. They taught her to ride a horse and everything else she might need to know to impress Regina. She heard stories of the things his father did and the how beautiful her mother was. She learned how they met and how she was a commoner while he was a prince. How she had sadly passed at childbirth. They told her of her older siblings, the twins and of her oldest brother William. How he had died while protecting her father. Before they knew it they were at the bus that would take them to the Jolly Roger. Anna just had one thing she wanted to know.

"Can you tell me the story of my father?" Anna asked

"Robin is the one that knows it best." Killian told her as they went inside the bus.

"Okay what you need to know is that your father grew up as an only child and as so he was pampered and spoiled. King George was basically as Killian would say, a bloody demon. He lost his wife at an early age and he became a greedy man. He always wanted more, more riches, more everything. He heard King Midas had a dragon problem and your father was the best dragon slayer in the land. So he proposed a deal Midas' greatest riches if James killed the dragon, there was a rumor that it meant that his greatest riches was his daughter's hand in marriage."

"You're kidding me." Anna commented

"Sadly, I'm not. James freaked out and faked his death to escape. King George in his greed covered it up and called upon Rumplestiliskin."

"Rumplestiliskin? I think I've heard that name before." Anna said

"He's the dark one, a very powerful sorcerer." Killian told her.

"He's not the one that cursed the family is he?" Anna asked

"No, that's Jafar, he was much much worse." Killian answered.

"As it turned out Rumple had been the one to give James to George. He had gotten him from a small poor family, Rumple told George that James had a twin. Rumple went to get said twin, that twin was David. He brought him to George and by pure luck David managed to slay a dragon, even though he wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to just be the face while the knights slayed the dragon but David proved himself. George threatened David with the death of his mother Ruth and said he would destroy his farm if David didn't pretend to be James, so David had no choice."

"That's awful." Anna said  
"James had been right, the price was Princess Abigail's hand in marriage, while Abigail and David were on route they were attacked by a bandit, Snow White. They went on a small journey and they fell in love. David rebelled against King George and helped Abigail get her true love back. All this made David an outlaw and King George sent a manhunt after him."

"Wait I thought you'd said Snow White was a princess?" Anna asked

"She was, her father remarried someone else after Regina denied his proposal and she was a bloody witch, Regina stayed in the castle to protect Snow even though she was only a year older than her. When Snow was 16, her stepmother murdered her stepfather and then tried to murder Snow. Regina remembered I knew the forest like no one else so she told Snow to come with me. At the time I was hiding out with James. I taught her everything she knows and ironically enough she never came in contact with James. Snow spent a year living as a bandit before she encountered David." Robin told Anna.

"What did my father do during those days he lived in exile?" Anna asked

"He met your mother, and she taught him humility. He spent half the time with me and the other half with her. She didn't realize he was the prince until she saw the wanted posters for David. Not knowing the twin situation she confronted your father about it, your father was just as shocked to see the posters as she was. He explained that he had faked his death and the reasons why he had done it and luckily she believed him but then she asked about the posters. James had no idea about David so they came to me wondering about it, they arrived a few moments before Snow and her band arrived.

"Her band?" Anna asked

"Yes in a way, she would always travel with her seven dwarves, her best friend Ruby who's a werewolf, Granny who is like her grandmother and David."

"I bet that was quite a shock for my father."

"Yes it was, he couldn't believe his eyes and David couldn't believe James was still alive." Robin told her recalling the first time the brothers saw each other it was quite a day.

"What happened afterwards?" Anna asked

"Regina arrived and we all started plotting to overthrow King George, we had Midas' support thanks to Abigail, Regina's magic, the fairies were on our side, Ruby's abilities as a werewolf, Granny's crossbow and Snow's archery, the twin brothers, who made it so they thought Charming was too places at once, and my old band was there as well."

"You're old band?" Anna asked

"The Merry Men." Killian interjected

"What happened to them?" Anna asked

"They died in one of the attacks during the overthrowing, only myself and Little John survived, and well I survived thanks to Regina."

"She risked coming out of her safe place to rescue him from George, King George was about to kill him off when Regina stepped in. She used her magic to throw him aside, then when he tried to come after them again Ruby got to him." Killian told her, telling her the tale that Robin was reluctant to tell, after all it was during those days that he started to fall for the Sorceress.

"So King George was killed by Ruby?" Anna asked

"Yes, James and Moira got married and after that James dedicated himself to restoring the kingdom and once they had good standing again, they helped Snow and Charming get back Storybrooke. I stayed on as part of James' guard and Regina left to be with Charming and Snow. I only saw her when they would come and visit."

"You never visited them?" Anna asked

"He did, whenever King James needed someone to go to Storybrooke or one of its nearby kingdoms he would send Robin." Killian told her.

"At least you'll get to see her again." Anna told Robin just as the bus stopped.

"We're here." Robin said as they got down from the car took their luggage and started walking they stopped in front of a magnificent ship.

"Swan, may I present to you the Jolly Roger."

"She's a beauty." Anna said awed

"Yes she is." Killian said looking straight at Anna before calling out "Lady Bell! We're back!" Suddenly a young blonde woman appeared she who looked to be about their age. She was wearing a green outfit and had a stern look on her face. A larger man followed her as they came to greet the trio. Well greeting is one word for it because before Anna could say anything the girl had punched Killian causing him to fall to the ground.

"You bastard! I can't believe you did this, you never said it would take you this long to come back!" Tinkerbell said as she kept hitting him in the chest.

"I'm sorry Lady Bell, it took a bit more than we anticipated but I missed you." Killian told her as he stood up again. The way he smiled at Tinkerbell made Anna feel things she shouldn't be feeling, Jones wasn't hers, she didn't even want him so why was she feeling jealous? Plus hadn't he said this girl was like a sister to him. It was the trip; she needed some rest that's why she was thinking this way.

"What no hello for me?" Robin asked

"I missed you Hood." Little John told him as they embraced.

"You two idiot males are going to introduce us?" Tinkerbell asked, "Well apparently not, I'm Tinkerbell call me Tink and this is Little John."

"I'm Anna Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Anna told her

"So this is her?" Tinkerbell asked

"So they think." Anna told her "Robin and Jones think I'm the lost princess, I've got no memory of my past. I've got no clues except for this necklace."

"Together in Storybrooke." Tink said as she read the inscription.

"We figured the princess' only family is in Storybrooke and Swan's family is in Storybrooke, plus there's a great resemblance to the royal family which can't be a coincidence." Killian told her.

"Why don't we continue talking about this inside the ship?" Little John asked as he grabbed the suitcases and started walking towards the Jolly. Once they were all on the Jolly Roger they set sail for Storybrooke. Everyone went to his or her respective places while Anna started at the horizon then Tinkerbell came up to her.

"How long is the trip?" Anna asked

"About a day or two depends on how the waters are." Tinkerbell told her.

"Why isn't Jones at the helm? I thought he was the captain?" Anna wondered

"This is an enchanted vessel, made out of enchanted wood, she's a marvel I just tell her where our destination is and she takes us there. Sure I have to steer her from time to time and I do love being at the helm but I trust my girl. If I can't be at the helm I trust her to get us to where we want to go." Killian said appearing behind them.

"Impressive." Anna stated

"Come I'm going to show you to your quarters." Killian said offering her his arm, which she takes after a moment. They go down to where the captain's quarters are and go inside.

"This can be your room for the duration of our trip." Killian told her

"Are these the captain's quarters? Isn't this your room?" Anna asked wondering why he would give her his room.

"I can sleep in the crew's quarters, we figured you deserved the best. Why don't you rest? It's been a long trip." Killian said softly looking at her straight in the eyes. His eyes were full of warmth and their blue soothed her nerves.

"Thank you, Killian." Anna said softly using his first name instead of his last.

"You're welcome princess." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. This was bad; he couldn't have feelings for this woman, that was not in the cards. The way she said his name filled him with a sense of happiness he wanted more of but he couldn't go there, they were going to get the reward money and that was it. He went back to the helm; after all it was where he had the most freedom to think.

~CS~

Anna was woken up by a knock on her door about an hour after she fell asleep. When she opened the door Tinkerbell was standing there with a blue dress in her hands.

"Hello." Anna said

"Hi, sorry if I woke you it's just we figured well actually it was more Killian's idea, that you would want to change into something nicer, more fit for a noblewoman."

"Where did he get a dress?" Anna asked

"It used to belong to his sister in law. It might be a little big on you."

"What happened to her?" Anna asked

"From what I know she died a few months after Liam's death."

"How did she die?" Anna asked, "if it's not too much to ask?"

"She got killed by Jafar, you might have heard of him?"

"Once or twice." Anna muttered.

"Well the thing is that Jafar found out about the Jones' family did for your family, and he decided to take it out on Haley. He killed her in front of Killian; Killian went after him he disappeared and no one has seen him since."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked

"Don't tell him I told you but the reason Queen Snow and King David managed to escape was thanks to Liam and Killian. Jafar saw it as an act against him so when he found out he murdered the last member of their family."

"That's awful." Anna muttered, while trying on the dress

"It looks good on you just one more thing." Tink said looking at the table for something then when she found it she showed it to Anna.

"A ribbon?" Anna asked

"That way the dress doesn't look big on you." Tink said as she tied the ribbon around her waist "There isn't that much better?"

"It looks wonderful. I actually look like a person." Anna said

"You look beautiful." Tink told her smiling "Now let's show them the new you shall we?" Tink said hooking her arm in Anna's and going upstairs. Killian and Robin were playing chess or something when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Anna in the new dress and she looked radiant.

"Wow my darling, you look marvelous." Robin said giving her a kiss on her hand "Don't you think so Killian?" Robin asked pulling his friend of his daze.

"Yes you look wonderful Swan."

"Thanks Jones."

"Now you are going to learn to dance for a ball." Robin told her "Killian you'll help."

"What? Okay." Killian said as he put his hand on Anna's waist.

"1 2 3, 1 2 3, No Anna sweetheart let Killian lead." Robin told her as Killian and Anna started dancing, they were perfect together, dancing in perfect sync. That's when he noticed it, they way they looked at each other. That was not in the original plans. Tink went to sit next to him and Pongo.

"You see it too don't you?" Tink asked

"I knew they drove each other crazy and I've made a few comments about tension but I had no idea their feelings went beyond that."

"Robin, I know true love when I see it, you know better than anyone that while I might not have my wings or any pixie dust I can still see when true love is staring me in the face." Tink told him

"True love? That's great, they can both be happy they deserve it." Robin told her

"Come with me let's give them some privacy, Little John can look after them, we need to talk." Tink said as they made their way to the crew's quarters. She took something out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"Sage?" Robin asked

"Burn it right now." Tink commanded as Robin took out a lighter and burned it

"Burning sage means no one can overhear our conversation and John will knock on the door if anyone comes close."

"Why the mystery?" Robin asked

"I want to know what the hell the two of you are doing, that girl out there has suffered enough."

"We just want her to find her family and you saw the way she's with Killian, she can have true love isn't that what we all aspire to?"

"Not if it comes from a lie!"

"What lie?" Robin asked getting a bit nervous

"I talked to her, she has no idea there's a reward for finding the lost princess, she thinks the two of you are doing this out of loyalty. How do you think she'll feel when she realizes you two were using her to get your bloody money?"

"We're not using her!" Robin exclaimed, okay yes maybe that's how it had started but then they met her and Robin just had this feeling that she was the real deal, the actual princess. There were some things she knew, things she shouldn't know because they hadn't told her. They actually cared about her, she was like a niece or a sister to him and he knew Killian cared. Killian hasn't said anything but he saw the way his friend's eyes followed Anna whenever she was in the room and he was actually smiling for the first time in months.

"Maybe not now but how did it start?" Tink asked and when she received no answer she said, "yeah I thought so."

"What do we do?" Robin asked

"You have to tell her, tell her before she finds out from anyone else." Tink told him "If finds out from anyone else she won't like it and she will probably cut all cords from the two of you."

"If we tell her she might leave anyway." Robin muttered

"Yes, there's a big possibility of that I won't lie but at least she'll know you told her. From what I can tell she appreciates honesty more than anything.

"You're probably right."

"I always am." Tink remarked giving him a small sad smile, she hoped they took her advice, Killian was actually truly happy for the first time since she had known him and if everything went well Robin could finally get his chance at a happy ending with Regina. Tink just wanted her family to be happy and Anna seemed like the glue to hold them all together.

~CS~

"So how am I doing?" Anna asked

"You're doing brilliantly." Killian admitted

"You think so?" Anna asked shyly

"I know so, and the dress fits you beautifully." Killian told her

"I've never worn anything so nice before."

"Liam got it for Haley as a gift but he never got to give it to her before he died, I offered it to her when I got back but she said she couldn't take it so it's been building up dust ever since, glad someone could use it."  
"I'm sorry about them, I know you most have loved them a lot." Anna said

"I did but the past is in the past, we've got to look forward right?" Killian asked smiling at her.

"Right." Anna said smiling back, they looked into each other's eyes and started getting closer until a loud sound broke the moment and Killian realized what was going on. He turned around to see Tink and Robin looking at him and he couldn't take it.

"I'm going to go check on some things, you're doing great Swan." Killian said before leaving their sight.

"Yeah great." Anna muttered sounding defeated then Pongo knocked over a bag and before she could reprimand him she noticed something that had fallen out of it. It was a small jewelry box; well it looked like a jewelry box. Anna felt like she had seen it before but she had no idea where from. Pongo handed it to her and she looked at it more closely. It was beautiful and had excellent craftsmanship.

"Pretty jewelry box isn't it?" Robin asked

"Are you sure it's a jewelry box?" Anna asked turning it around

"What else could it be?" Tink asked

"It could be something else, it feels like it's something special. Like a secret." Anna muttered then she started laughing when Pongo started licking her.

"Sounds impossible I know." Anna said

"Hey Killian isn't a bad dancer now, I think after that anything is possible." Tink joked

"Yeah maybe. It's getting late I'm going to call it a night." Anna told them

"Night sweetheart." Robin said exchanging a look with Tink once Anna had gone downstairs.  
"She recognized the music box." Tink told him

"I told you there was a big chance that it was her."

"We'll see, good night Hood." Tink muttered

"Night Tink."

_~CS~_

_It was the summertime and she was in a field. There were butterflies all around her and flowers that smelled like home. There was a boy there he seemed familiar like he was apart of her family._

The demons had taken a hold of Anna and she got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Pongo woke up when she went outside and tried to follow her. He went outside and started barking at the door to the where the crew slept. It was raining outside and the ship was moving like crazy.

_She followed the boy up a cliff, walking through fields of flowers and following the butterflies. At the end of the hill there was another 2 people, and older boy and a girl. They smiled at her then jumped off the cliff._

Pongo finally managed to get someone to open the door. Killian came outside to see what the entire ruckus was about.

"Pongo? Pongo? What's wrong?" Killian asked picking up Pongo, that's when he noticed the door to the captain's quarters was open. "Swan! Stay here buddy I'll go see what's wrong." He said as he ran outside upstairs screaming her name. She was at the edge of the Jolly she looked ready to jump, what was going on?

_Her family was down there waiting for her she knew it. The little boy who was leading her jumped as her father encouraged her to jump as well. She wanted to be with them, to be with her family, having fun in the water._

"Swan! No! Don't, Stop!" Killian screaming getting wet from the waves and the rain, this was no ordinary storm; this had dark magic written all over it. He had to save her; he couldn't loose her, not her.

_Suddenly it all became a nightmare, her father became a demon and there was fire all around her. She screamed something was pulling her forward._

Anna wasn't responding it was like she was sleep walking. Something was pulling her from him. He finally reached her and took her from the edge.

"Swan! Anna! Please listen to me whatever you are seeing it's not real. It's not real."

Killian told her to no avail, then he did the only thing he could think of to make her react he hoped it worked even if it made her kick his ass later. He turned her around and kissed her. For a moment there was nothing, then he felt her respond. Anna Swan was kissing him back, for a few moments he felt like he was in heaven then it all came crashing back. She slapped him and then seemed to realize she was outside in the rain in her pajamas and he was right there with her completely bare-chested in the rain.  
"What is going on, Jones!" She screaming noticing he is holding his hand to his cheek.

"You were sleepwalking, you almost jumped I did all I could think of to get you to wake up." He told her then he felt her hug him and her tears hit his chest. "Love, are you alright?"

"The curse, the curse of my family; the Nolan curse." She cried holding on to him

"What curse love? What are you talking about?" Killian asked

"I saw their faces, so many faces, so many faces." Anna muttered.

"It was a nightmare, you are safe now I'm not letting anything happen to you." Killian told her as he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he guided her back towards the captain's quarters.

~CS~

"Oh yes I remember it fondly, there was Uncle Thomas and Aunt Ella who broke all the rules of society to be together, and then there were the dwarves, they would."

"They would come to our home along with everyone else every summer." Snow said interrupting her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"That's your cue for you to leave." Regina said pushing the impostor out the door. "I'm sorry I thought she was the real deal. Next time I'll have a tougher way of finding out, no more going the easy way like Ella thought we should, I'll use my magic to see if they are lying."

"No!" Snow exclaimed surprising both Charming and Regina. "I can't take it anymore, I won't see anyone else claiming to be my Emma." Snow said turning over her picture of Emma.

"Snow we can't give up, we are close I can feel it." Charming told her

"Your husband is right Snow using my magic it will be easier to tell if they are lying or not, remember you can't give up hope." Regina said

"Remember our family will always find each other, it's our thing." Charming mentioned

"I'm sorry it's just not possible anymore, my heart can't take anymore, the search is off end of discussion." Snow said then she stormed out of the room leaving Charming and Regina to look at each other in resignation.

"Want me to stop looking?" Regina asked

"No, we can't give up hope, just do everything in your abilities to make sure she's the real deal."

"Charming are you giving me permission to use magic?" Regina asked

"As I said, everything in your abilities." Charming said smirking at her before leaving the room and going to look for his wife.

~CS~

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Anna as she came out of her room midday.

"I'm better thank you." Anna told him honesty, then looked around "where's Jones?"

"He's leading us into the nearest harbor."  
"We're in Storybrooke?" Anna asked

"Yes in about a few minutes we'll be reaching Storybrooke." Robin told her as they went up to the deck. She wanted to talk to Killian but he was making himself scarce, did he regret what had happened? Of course he did, he regretted the kiss and the whole staying in her room until she fell asleep.

"So who is going to meet Lady Regina?" Little John asked

"You want to come with us Tink?" Robin asked

"I'd be delighted." Tinkerbell told them making Anna smile, she was glad to have a friend before they threw her to the sharks.

"Are we all ready to go?" Killian asked

"Yes, the car is ready and it will take us to Regina's home." Robin told him

"Good let's go we are wasting time." Killian said as they left the ship in the hands of Little John and the four of them got in the car towards Regina's place.

"Where was your Uncle David from?" Killian asked once they were on their way.

"What is they don't recognize me?" Anna asked

"They will you are Princess Emma." Killian told her

"It's just..." Anna started

"What is it?" Killian asked

"A few days ago I had no past, no future and now I have to remember an entire lifetime."

"That's what I'm here for princess." Killian told her as they reached a house, well more like a mansion. Apparently Regina wanted to live near the palace but not actually in the palace so she built a home a few minutes from it. The four of them got out of the car and Robin went to knock on the door, but stopped right before knocking.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"She'll be delighted mate, just knock on the bloody door." Killian muttered.

"Right okay, on it." Robin said as he knocked on the door, a butler opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked

"We are here to see Lady Regina Mills?" Robin asked while he heard Regina coming down the stairs

"Miles? Who is it?" She asked as she reached the door and was taken aback by Robin.

"Mr. Robin Hood, it's been a long time, what brings you here I was beginning to think we were never going to see your face again." She said

"Hello Lady Mills, it's a pleasure to see you again." Robin said taking in Regina in all her glory. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"So do you want to come in or are you happy to spend the rest of the day out there, I mean you're welcome to stay outside but I'm guessing the rest of your party wants to come inside I mean you did come all this way and I'm guessing it's not to just see little ol' me." Regina told him, Robin could hear the resentment in her voice. He guessed things were not going to be as easy as he thought, at least in the romantic front.

"Come on in, all of you, yes Hood even you." Regina said opening the door and letting them inside sadly she closed the door before Pongo could enter.

"Lady Regina Mills may I present to you Princess Emma, youngest daughter of James and Moira." Robin said as Anna twirled in front of Regina.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Regina told her "I mean she doesn't have a resemblance to the princess but so did many of the women we have interviewed before. You won't mind if you answer a few questions right?"

"No I don't mind."

"First of all do you want some tea? How does the princess take her tea?" Regina asked

"I don't like tea just hot water and lemon." Anna said and a few minutes later a maid came back with the drink. Anna drank it and Regina hid a smile, about and hour and a half maybe two hours they were still talking. Regina kept asking questions and looking for the most part pleased at the answers she was getting. Robin was seated next to Regina while Anna was in the other couch next to Tink; Killian was standing in the back listening intently.

"For my last question, well this might seem like a strange question but I was asked to make things as specific as possible. You'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?" Regina asked her look at her intently. Killian automatically turned to look at them; oh shit this was _not good_. Killian had never told her about that, he had never really told anyone other than Tink. Killian just put his hands in his head and turned around he had no time to see this. Tink turned to look at Killian and he stared back for a minute before he turned around again. They were still waiting for her answer.

"There was a boy, a boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall…" Anna started to say and Killian turned around to look at her, he had suspected it before but was this for real? "I know, I know, that's crazy because walls don't open they can't open." Killian looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. It was her; they had found the lost princess. Anna, beautiful orphan Anna, _his Anna_, was princess Emma. He couldn't deal with this. He had to get out of there, when no one was looking he slipped out the door.

"So is she the princess? Is she princess Emma?" Robin asked then when Regina didn't answer he continued, "I know you used your magic to check so you've got to have a definitive answer."

"How did you?" Regina asked confused

"Regina cut me some slack I did work along side you for quite some time, I know how your methods work, the first thing you asked her was what she liked to drink and from that I gathered you used some kind of truth serum or potion." Robin pointed out

"Why didn't you say anything?" Regina asked

"You would only be using it if it was a last resort and if a certain someone asked you to." Robin told her

"Charming did imply it would be to our best interest."

"I figured if magic helped convince you then I wasn't opposed." Robin told her surprising her once more. Robin had always supported her magic so she didn't know why she was so surprised this time but she was. Then again it had been a long time since she had seen him and apparently feelings like that don't go away.

"Back to the subject at hand what do you think?" Robin asked as Anna looked nervously between the two.  
"She answered every question correctly." Regina told him

"You did it!" Robin exclaimed hugging Anna and twirling her. "When can we meet the royal couple?"

"I'm afraid an audience with them won't be possible."

"Wait, what? Regina what are you saying?" Robin asked

"Snow won't allow it, she didn't even want me continuing the interviews." Regina stated

"Regina please you know how important this is, now I know you is there really no way to get to see them? Please, I beg of you." Robin pleaded

"I said an outward audience wouldn't be possible." Regina told them but before Robin could interject "Tell me have you heard Ariel's singing? It is possibly divine."

"Ariel as in Triton's daughter?" Robin asked confused at the turn the conversation had taken.

"As in Prince Eric's bride, well he is now King Eric, but yes she used to be a mermaid, Triton's youngest in fact."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin asked

"Well they are visiting for a few weeks and tonight she's giving a special performance here in the Kingdom, Snow and Ariel are very good friends so obviously Snow, Charming and myself will be there tonight to support her." Regina said giving him one of her classic smirks, and that's when Robin caught on to what she was saying.

"Yes of course Ariel's voice is something of legend, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Tink interjected earning a smirk from Regina.

~CS~

Killian was leaning against the fence just thinking about anything and everything. It was true; his Anna was the princess, the real princess.

"We did it mate!" Robin exclaimed as he came out of the mansion. "We are meeting the royal couple tonight! We are getting that reward and everything is perfect!"

"Robin, she _is _the princess." Killian muttered softly

"Anna was simply magnificent! Regina completely believed her! I almost believed her, she played it so well!" Robin responded thinking that was what Killian meant.

"Regina is taking us shopping for the concert!" Tink came out screaming joyously with Anna on her arm.

"We're going shopping in Storybrooke! I'm getting clothes all my own!" Anna exclaimed

"Let's get going shall we?" Regina asked as they all got into her carriage.

A few hours later Regina had bought a couple dresses for Tink and a couple for Anna. Anna couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy and had so much fun. Tink was also having the time of her life, Regina and Robin were snarking at each other but she detected a lot of fondness underneath their tone. She was really happy for Robin he had become something of an older brother to her and seeing him as happy as he was with Regina brought Anna an immense joy. Killian was acting a bit strange but she jotted it down to him feeling out of place, it was normal to feel a bit out of sorts. They came across a rose vendor who gave herself and Tink a rose each, just as Robin bought one for Regina. She gave her rose to Killian, she wanted him to have it, she didn't know what her exact feelings were for the pirate but she knew they were there. She trusted him even more than Robin or Tinkerbell, she felt safe with him, and she felt at home. Now all that was left was getting ready for the concert, getting ready to meet her aunt and uncle and see if she could have a family at last.

~CS~

Robin is pacing on the steps of the Royal Theater with Killian sitting on the steps; they are both in their best outfits. Robin is wearing a suit and looking extremely dapper in it, while Killian is still in his leather outfit but he has on a red vest.

"We have nothing to worry about mate, she's the princess."

"I know, I know." Robin muttered sitting down next to him.

"No you don't know; she's the real deal, the actual daughter of King James and Queen Moira, the lost princess." Killian told him earning a shocked look from Robin

"How do you know this? I mean I had my suspicions but are you completely certain?" Robin asked, if Anna was truly Princess Emma that would explain Regina's attitude towards her.

"I was the boy, the boy that worked in the castle. I was the one who opened the wall, Liam went after King David to help him while I stayed back to help Queen Snow and the princess escape, but the princess had forgotten her music box so she went back to get it. I helped them get out by using one of the secret passages but I wasn't fast enough and soldiers found me and knocked me out. That's why Liam and I couldn't escape the palace."

"Our Anna has found her family, we actually found James' heir. And you.." Robin started then looked at Killian with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm walking out of her life for good."

"You can't." Robin stated

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Killian told him

"Killian."

"Nothing has changed, and that's how it's going to stay."

"You have to tell her." Robin told him.

"Tell me what?" Anna said appearing with Tink at her side. She was wearing a strapless red dress that reached the floor and she was wearing white gloves that took up almost her entire arm, Regina had obviously gotten her a few pieces of jewelry to wear and she looked absolutely radiant.

"How beautiful you look tonight." Killian told her

"You don't look so bad yourself, you clean up nicely." Anna told him smirking

"Shall we princess?" Killian asked offering him her arm

"Let's go." Anna said taking him on his offer and going up the stairs.

"So what do you think Hood?" Regina asked appearing on his side

"I think your taste is impeccable, and you look breathtaking as always, you look wonderful as well Tink."

"Why thank you kind sir." Tink remarked while Regina tried to hide a blush, he had made her blush this night was starting out great.

"So shall we go in?" Robin said offering an arm to each lady, both of them took it and they followed Killian and Anna up the stairs. They took their seats in the box while Regina went to sit with the royal couple. Killian showed her who they were and all Anna wanted was for them to remember her. She was so nervous she couldn't even watch Ariel; she spent the entire first half watching Snow and Charming instead. No matter how many times Killian told her everything would work out fine she was still extremely nervous. Finally the intermission arrived.

"It's showtime princess, are you ready?" Killian asked

"No." Anna replied

"Relax, you are going to be wonderful." Killian told her as they walked towards the Charmings' private balcony. "I'll introduce you, wait here."

"Killian wait." Anna muttered stopping him before he could go in.

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together...And I just…I guess I just wanted to thank you...for everything." Anna told him truthfully putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Anna." Killian started

"Yes?" Anna asked hopefully

"I…I.." Killian started to say but was stopped when he saw her face, he couldn't tell her, not now, probably not ever. It was better this way. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." He said before going in and approaching Regina.

"Please tell your majesties that I have brought their niece, Princess Emma daughter of James and Moira. She's waiting just outside the door."

"I'm very sorry young man but the King and Queen will see no one." Regina told him just as Snow turned around rage in her face.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that we have seen enough Princess Emmas to last me three lifetimes." Snow said making Regina regret her decision to tell them to come and tries to get Killian to leave.

"You better go."

"Please let me just." Killian started before Snow interrupted him once more.

"If you'll excuse us, we wish to live the remainder of our lives in peace." Snow said while Charming put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you to the door." Regina said trying to get him out but he sneaked back in and sat in front of Snow and Charming.

"Your majesties, I mean you no ill will, I am Captain Killian Jones, and I used to work at the palace." He told them

"That's a new one." Snow muttered as she started to leave "I know what you're after. I've seen it before! Men who train young women in the royal ways it is despicable."

"You need to listen to me your highness." Killian said putting a hand on her arm, a mistake because before he knew it he was on the floor after being punched by Charming.

"Unhand my wife." He said

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. In the end, it never is her!" Snow exclaimed Anna was listening to all this outside couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"This time it is her!" Killian shouted getting back up.

"Killian Jones? I've heard about you _pirate_… you were the only holding auditions for an Emma-look-alike." Charming stated sneering the word pirate like it was the worst insult in the book. Anna couldn't believe it, auditions? What in the world was going on and why did she fear the worst?

"It's not what you think." Killian started before Snow interrupted again.

"How much pain will you inflict on us for money" She stated and Anna gasped, there was money involved. Of course there was, now everything made sense. They had made a fool of her all for a stupid reward. She couldn't believe she had feelings for that bastard. "Grumpy, Tiny, remove this man from my sight!" Snow yelled

"But she is Princess Emma! If you speak to her you'll see!" Killian screamed before he was thrown out landing at Anna's feet.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Anna asked

"No, no..." Killian told her

" You used me... I, I was just a part of your ploy to get their money!" Anna screamed hitting him in the chest.

"No, no, no, no look it may have started out that way... but everything's different now because you really are Princess Emma!" Killian exclaimed

"No... Stop it! From the very beginning you lied... and I not only believed you, I, I actually.." Anna stated stopping herself from revealing that final crucial piece of information. He already had too much power over her.

"Anna, love, please. When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening that time, and the little boy... listen to me that was..." Killian started to say before he was interrupted.

"NO! Don't you dare! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! Just leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with you." Anna said trying to get away from him.

"Anna please listen to me, you have to know the truth." Killian said grabbing her arm until a slap to the face made him loose his hold. She had slapped him she had actually slapped him.

"The truth? The truth is that you are a bloody pirate!" She screamed, "The truth is that I should have never trusted you! I should have known that once a pirate always a pirate and money is always worth more. You are despicable and I never want to see you again." She finished before running off and getting lost in the crowd.

~CS~

Snow is walking to her carriage with her Bashful as her chauffer. When she gets inside she doesn't notice Killian pushing Bashful out of the way and taking the reigns himself. The way he drove was, fast enough that Snow noticed.

"Bashful! Slow down!" Snow exclaimed

"I'm not Bashful, and I won't slow down not until you listen to me." Killian said looking back at her.

"You! How dare you! I am the Queen, stop this carriage immediately!" Snow exclaimed but Killian kept going until he reached Regina's mansion.

"You have to talk to her! Just look at her. Please."

"I won't be bothered by you a second longer, if my husband's punch meant nothing then maybe an arrow will do the trick." She told him

"Recognize this?" Killian asked pulling out the music box. Snow automatically recognizes it and her face changes; she never expected to see this again in her entire lifetime. It was the symbol of her and Charming's love for Emma.

"Where did you get this?" She asked softly

"I wasn't lying when I said I worked at the castle, I know you've been hurt. I swear I would not bother you or your husband with this if I weren't absolutely positive. But it's just possible that she's been as lost and alone as the two of you."

"You'll stop at nothing will you?"

"I love a challenge, plus I'm a bloody stubborn bastard." He said smirking at her before leaving her alone, he needed to get back to the Jolly, get everything ready for when he had to leave Storybrooke.

~CS~

Anna was packing all her things, the few she had. She had to leave Storybrooke, coming here was a mistake, a huge mistake. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, probably Killian. She couldn't see him not right now, not ever.

"Go away, Jones!" She screamed then she turned around and saw Snow standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness.. I... I thought you were..."

" I know very well who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?" Snow asked

"Here I was hoping you could answer that, it's only the question I've asked my entire life." Anna muttered.

"Watch it, I'm just tired of being conned and tricked, I might be the fairest of them all but I'm no idiot." Snow told her.

" I don't want to trick you." Anna stated

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Snow asked

"I actually had no idea money was even in the books, I just wanted to know who I am whether or not I belong to a family, your family." Anna told her truthfully

"I have to say you're a phenomenal actress the best I've seen yet." Snow commented circling around Anna. That's when Anna was hit by a familiar scent. One of the only things she knew from her childhood.

"Cinnamon." She muttered

"It's my lotion." Snow told her; suddenly Anna was taken back to a time long forgotten. Memories keep coming at her things she shouldn't know, things she had forgotten.

"I spilled a bottle... The carpet was soaked. And it forever smelled of Cinnamon, just like you." Anna said looking at Snow who had stopped in front of her.

"I remember I used to lie there on the rug and oh how I missed you guys when you went away... When you came here, to Storybrooke. I remember Allie would bother me about it and Willie would just lie there with me." Anna stated fiddling with her key necklace something that didn't go unnoticed by Snow. Snow sat down and called Anna to sit by her, so she did.

"What is that?" Snow asked

"This well, I've always had it... Ever since before I can remember." Anna told her "It's the only connection to my past."

"Can I see it?" Snow asked and Anna nodded, Snow held out her hand as Anya took it off and handed it to her. Snow then took the jewelry box from her bag. "It was our little secret, my Emma, Charming's and mine."

"The music box." Anna exclaimed as she grabbed both of the objects. "To sing me to sleep while you were in Storybrooke." She then started humming the music box's lullaby as she managed to open the box using the necklace as a key. Snow got tears in her eyes when she realized this was her Emma, her beautiful niece Emma.

"Emma, my Emma." Snow cried as she hugged Emma. Emma hugged her back just as tightly; she was loved, she was happy, she was home. Little orphan Anna Swan was no more; Emma was who she really was. She had found her past, her family, herself. "You found us." Snow stated as Emma just smiled. Hearing all the commotion Regina came in.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked

"Everything is perfect. Our Emma has come back to us." Snow told her and then Emma saw Regina's real smile, not the smirk she usually wore or the fake smile she directed toward some people, but her real honest smile.

"Welcome back princess, I'm going to tell Charming to come in, he just got here." Regina told them as she left the room, a few minutes later Charming arrived at the room. He stopped at the door not believing what he was seeing; his last family member was back. The last trace of his beloved brother, his beloved goddaughter, she had found them.

"Charming, she found us." Snow stated

"I never doubted she would, our family always finds one another." He told them, then he went over to where they were standing and just stood there, he wanted to hug her but he didn't want to overstep. Emma answered his silent question by going over and putting her arms around him. Charming immediately responded hugging her back and putting all his love into that hug. They stood there for a bit then when they separated he looked up to see her smiling face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Nothing could hurt them now together they could face everything.

They spent a day or two catching up on everything and anything. Emma was back with her family and she couldn't be happier, except for…no she wasn't going to think about that, she couldn't. Tonight there was going to be a party in her honor, to celebrate the return of the princess. Snow had given her a crown, a crown that had belonged to her mother Moira. She was in a beautiful dress, the most beautiful thing she had ever worn and yet she felt something was off. Something was missing, someone.

"Are you okay princess?" the seamstress asked

"She's fine don't you worry, she's just a bit overwhelmed." Regina answered, "You have done your job you can leave now." She said, as the seamstress excused herself and left the room.

"She's scared of you." Emma commented

"And rightly so, I mean I understand being beloved works for your Snow and her idiot but being feared, at least a bit works for me." Regina told her,

"If they fear you they won't cross you." Emma muttered.

"Exactly, I'm here to protect the royal family and I'm a royal myself plus a sorceress, a little fear hear and there helps." Regina told her smirking

"I bet." Emma said

"So what is bothering you?" Regina asked

"I'm okay."

"Sure I believe that, as much as I believe that Granny is a harmless old lady." Regina retorted.

"Granny scares me at me times." Emma admitted, she had met all members of their weird family in the past days and the old woman intimidated her a bit.

"That's completely normal, I'd be surprised if she didn't, but honestly Emma I'm no idiot and I'm not Snow and Charming I know something is wrong and I bet it has something to do with a certain swashbuckler you arrived in Storybrooke with." Regina told her, once again hitting the nail in the hammer.

"And I bet you're spending your time with me in order to avoid a certain confidant turned thief turned officer." Emma mentioned, recalling all the life changes Robin had made throughout his years. The latest one being that Snow and Charming had reinstated him as an officer in their ranks, he was now going to be working with Regina on the security of the palace and the security of the royal family. It was the only title Snow and Tink could come up with that kept Robin in the palace and near Regina, all to make the sorceress cave at least a bit. Tink was now Emma's official ladies maid, just like Regina was to Snow.

"I am not avoiding that ruffian." Regina exclaimed, "I just have no reason to talk to him."

"Sure, I believe that." Emma said smirking "I propose a change of subject?" Emma suggested

"I accept, just let me say one thing." Regina told her.

"Okay, what is it?" Emma asked

"Don't hold back on feelings you might have because you are afraid of getting hurt, everyone gets hurt once in a while but at the end the happiness and the love will outweigh the hurt. If you have a chance at love take it, you don't know when you'll loose it and before you know it, ten years will have passed and they will be filled with regret over the chances you didn't take." Regina told her speaking from the heart.

"Regina if I may, you should probably take your own advice, it's not too late." Emma stated "It's not like you're so old you know, you're 29. You've still got a lifetime to build memories, you shouldn't waste another second of them."

"I guess both of us should take our own advice." Regina told her truthfully before leaving the room. Ironically enough the person she was trying to avoid was in her path walking towards her with Tinkerbell.  
"Lady Mills, you've been avoiding me."

"I'll go see if Emma needs anything." Tink said leaving them alone to work out everything.

"Let's not do this here." Regina told him.

"Then where?" Robin asked

"My room here at the palace is close to here maybe there we can talk in private, away from prying eyes and such." Regina told him and Robin turned to look at Emma's room and understood what she was saying, Emma and Tink would be listening in on their conversation if they just had it here in the hallway outside Emma's room. They walked in silence until they reached Regina's room, then Robin opened the door for her and they went inside closing the door behind them.

"I guess I have been, it's not easy for me." Regina told him

"It's not easy for you to avoid someone? One would say you are a master at it." Robin retorted

"Hood I am trying to talk can you not interrupt me."

"My sincerest apologies." Robin told her smirking.

"As I was saying, this situation isn't easy for me, we were close 10 years ago, very close. You know things about me that not many do. You make me feel vulnerable, and I hate being vulnerable. Vulnerability leads to hurt and I try to steer clear of that in my life." Regina told him but before he could say a word she continued "but talking with Emma made me realize something."

"What did you realize if I might ask?" Robin inquired

"I need to start taking my own advice." Regina told him

"What is your advice?" Robin asked getting closer to her

"I told her to stop being afraid of being hurt, because the love can outweigh the hurt. That if you have a chance at love you should take it otherwise love can pass you by and you'll regret not taking that chance." Regina admitted

"Is the chance you're talking about, a chance with me?" Robin asked

"You gave me a chance to go with you ten years ago, you left it open ended but we both understood what you were saying, back then I was too afraid to take that chance. I preferred to stay back with Snow and what I considered to be the safer choice to taking a leap of faith with you." Regina told him

"Yes I remember all this." Robin muttered remembering how disheartened he was when Regina never showed up.

"Well I want you to ask me to take a leap of faith with you again, this time my answer will be different, I promise."

"You're not afraid anymore?" Robin asked

"No it's not that, actually I'm pretty terrified maybe even more so than I was ten years ago but I'm choosing to follow my heart instead of my head this time." Regina told him earning a smile from Robin.

"Okay Lady Regina Mills, I'm not the best of men if anything some would say I'm on the opposite side of that spectrum, I'm a different man from the one that used to be the king's best friend, I'm a thief and some would call me a scoundrel as well I know you've used that word to describe once or twice." He started, making her blush with his words and grabbing her hands in his before he continued "Yet if there is one thing about me that has not changed it's my feelings for you, if anything they've gotten deeper than they were before. I stand before you not as the king's confidant or as the king of thieves but as a man, a man that has been in love with you since you beat me at my own game 10 years ago, asking for one chance with you. Take a leap of faith with me, I don't know what the future holds but I know that with you by my side it cannot be bad." Robin said going down on one knee. "I know you are afraid and so am I but I believe together we can weather any storm that might cross our path I know you asked me to ask you to take the leap of faith but I'll do one better, don't just take a leap of faith with me, take _the_ leap of faith, the one that says that we will be together till the end of our days, I can't guarantee you'll always be happy with me if anything I will most likely piss you off half the time, and you'll want to curse me, at times you probably will." Robin stated earning a laugh from Regina "I'll get endlessly frustrated with you as well because you my dear are a bit high maintenance at times, I'll probably say the wrong things more than once and you'll wonder why you put up with me but if there is one thing I can guarantee is that you will always be loved and there won't be a moment when I won't love you. I'll love you even when I hate you." Robin told her truthfully then he let go of her hand to take off the necklace he always wore around his neck, it in the was a ring, a ring that has hung around his neck for more than 10 years. It was a beautiful yet simple ring, silver band with an emerald stone in the middle with 2 small diamonds on each side. He took the ring out of the necklace and showed it to her "So I Robin of Locksley want to ask you Regina Mills to take one final adventure with me and I can guarantee it will be the greatest adventure of our lives, Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She exclaimed with tears in her eyes as Robin got up and kissed her. It was passionate, full of love and all the longing of these past 10 years. Robin was holding the woman he had loved for so long in his arms and now she had agreed to be his forever, nothing could break them now, and he couldn't be happier. "Do I have to put on this ring by myself?" Regina joked smirking at him and handing him her hand.

"Of course not my lady." Robin said putting the ring on her finger. Suddenly the door flew open and in came Emma and Tink.

"You guys are getting married!" Emma exclaimed

"You two were listening outside the door weren't you?" Robin asked, knowing them they had followed them from the moment the conversation had started.

"Guilty as charged, we followed you when you left the hallway." Tink admitted voicing what Robin had just thought.

"You two are incorrigible." Robin muttered

"That doesn't matter because the two of you are getting married now, congratulations you truly deserve it." Emma told them giving them each a hug.

"It seems like everything is falling into place." Tink commented and Emma's smile dropped a bit at that because there was still a big piece of her life missing, one she wasn't sure she was ever going to get back. Robin noticed the change in her expression but didn't comment on it, he felt exactly the same way. He couldn't imagine Killian not being a part of his life, and he needed to find a way to make him stay. Then again Killian never did anything he didn't want to do. There would be time to dwell on that later, for now he was just happy he had the woman he loved in his arms.

~CS~

Just as the celebration was happening in one of the rooms of the Castle, another one more specifically Charming and Snow's study, was holding court to a different kind of conversation. Snow was standing next to the table with Charming seating at it while their visitor came in, it was Killian.

"You sent for me your majesties?" Killian asked after he bowed.

"Here is your reward, 10 million as promised, along with our eternal gratitude." Snow told him showing him the box with the gold."

"I accept your gratitude your majesties but I don't want the gold." Killian told them making Charming smile and shocking Snow. Charming was glad to see he could still tell when love was in the cards.

"If you don't want the money, what is it you want?" Snow asked suspiciously, he was a pirate maybe he had enough gold and wanted something else.

"Sadly what I want is something you cannot give me." Killian said looking down and basically confirming Charming's thoughts that the pirate was in love with his niece. Killian started to leave when Charming spoke.

"Captain Jones."

"Yes your majesty?" Killian asked

"Liam Jones was your brother wasn't he?" Charming asked

"Yes he was my older brother, he perished on a voyage to Neverland while we were under the command on King Matthew." He stated

"He was a great person I owe him much, I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, I appreciate that sir."

"Call me David." He said shocking but Snow and Killian.

"David sir?" Killian asked

"It's my name and I figured between you and your brother you saved all the members of this family at least once and you brought our Emma back to us. I figured you deserved at least that." David told him ignoring the way Snow was looking at him.

"Charming what are you going on about?" Snow asked

"His brother was the one that got me out of the palace and into safety. And Captain Jones, Killian, was the boy who saved you and Emma the night of the raid of the palace, it's the reason why he had the music box." Charming told her, many people thought Charming was just there to in a few words "look pretty" but Charming liked the fact that people didn't really pay him much attention. It allowed him to see things more clearly, allowed him to see what others missed. From the first time he saw the pirate he knew there was something familiar about him, it wasn't until Snow told him how she had gotten the music box back and how Killian had convinced her to give Emma a chance that all the pieces came together.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Snow asked and Charming wasn't entirely sure if she was directing the question towards himself or Jones.

"I did tell you I worked at the palace your majesty." Killian retorted with a spark that had been missing from their earlier conversation. "If you don't need anything else I am needed back at my ship need to finish gathering supplies and all, so I'll be leaving now."

"Just one more thing, you saved my life and Emma's, you brought Emma back to us and my husband would have perished if not for your brother and yet you want no reward?" Snow asked

"Not anymore." He told her

"Why did you change your mind?" Snow asked curious

"It was more of a change of heart, goodbye your majesty, Dave." He said smirking as he walked out of the room missing the look that Snow threw at her husband she had finally gotten it. On his way down the stairs he wasn't aware of where he was looking and ran into Emma in her dress. She wanted to reach out and touch him but her pride didn't let her.

"Jones." She said distantly.

"Hello." Killian said

"I'm guessing you're here collecting your reward." She remarked

"My business is now complete." Killian said, not wanting to sway her opinion of him it was easier if she hated him.

"Young man you must bow before the princess and address her as your highness or your majesty." Said one of the guards Emma tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but Killian did it anyway.

"Your highness, I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Killian told her truthfully.

"Same to you Captain." Emma stated

"I guess this is goodbye then, goodbye princess." Killian told her whispering the word princess like it was something precious. He left her standing at the steps and went toward his final destination in the palace. When he arrived at Regina's room he knocked on the door and Regina opened the door for him.  
"Is Robin around?" Killian asked

"I'll let you two talk." Regina said as she left the room.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Killian told Robin "I saw your ring on her finger I figured you had finally asked her."

"Yes I asked her about an hour ago you should have seen me I was a bloody mess." Robin joked

"I'm happy for you mate, you deserve all of this and more." Killian told him truthfully

"So do you." Robin told him

"It's not in the cards for me." Killian said

"There's no way to convince you otherwise is there?" Robin asked

"You know me I'm a stubborn pirate." Killian told him then he turned and looked at Pongo who was sitting on top of the table wearing a small sword. "Why is Pongo wearing a sword?"

"He's the royal dog now, plus I think he looks adorable." Robin interjected

"Sure he does." Killian said going over and petting Pongo "so long pup."

"I still say you are making a mistake." Robin told him

"This is the one thing I am doing right, trust me on this." Killian told him as Pongo licked his hand "I don't belong here, Emma's family is here and she won't speak to me anymore not that I don't deserve it, Tink has a place she can fit in now and you've got Regina now, I'll be fine."

"Did you say goodbye to Tink?" Robin asked since he knew she would be unbearable if Killian left without a goodbye.

"She was the first one I said goodbye to, she was down by the docks with Little John and she realized I was packing up, I sent John here by the way, you need him more than I do." Killian told him recalling when he had told his surrogate sister that he was leaving, like Robin she understood but she also thought he was making a mistake. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to cause Emma any more pain so he was backing out of the equation.

"So you're going to be completely alone?" Robin asked he wasn't okay with that not even a bit, Killian didn't deserve to spend the rest of his lifetime alone.

"I'm good at that."

"You shouldn't be."

"There's not much I can do to change that, I'll miss you mate. Have a wonderful life." Killian told him

"Likewise my friend." Robin said as they hugged it out, just as Regina came back in the room.

"I need to finish getting ready for the ball."

"It's quite alright I was just leaving, congratulations on the engagement milady."

"Thank you Captain." Regina said as Killian left the room without looking back. "He's never coming back is he?"

"I don't think so." Robin muttered.

~CS~

The party was in full swing; everyone was dancing and being happy. It was a party to celebrate Emma coming back and was later on changed to celebrate Regina and Robin's engagement as well. Emma wishes she could be as happy as the crowd seemed to be but she felt otherwise. She couldn't get her last talk with Killian out of her head, the way he said goodbye; it was too final. Even though she knew he had left, she still hoped to see him pass through the doors.

"He's not there." A voice said pulling her out of her thoughts, when she turned around she saw Charming standing there.

"I know he's.." Emma started then tried to cover it up "I don't know who you are referring to, who isn't there?"

"A certain pirate who found a music box and then convinced your aunt Snow to give you a chance."

"No he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can." Emma remarked and Charming could hear the bitterness in her tone, so she had no idea he didn't take the reward? Interesting.

"Everyone is happy right now, you are back, Regina and Robin are engaged and yet you're not happy." Charming told her

"No, I am happy, this is everything I ever wanted. All my life I've wondered about my family and now I've found you. I've got you and Snow, I've got Regina, Robin, Tink, a family."

"Yes you found us and you'll find us again when you need us the most because that's just our family. We always find one another but Emma it's not enough for you, and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"He's a pirate shouldn't you be telling me not to get close to him?" Emma wondered and Charming laughed

"Emma, I fell in love with Snow on a troll bridge after she robbed me and hit me over the head with a rock. Your father fell in love with Moira when she basically kicked his ass while he was in hiding; Robin fell in love with Regina when she knocked him out with one of his own arrows. We don't choose how love finds us it just does." Charming told her putting an arm around her. "Let me tell you something I learned a while back. True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

"You think it's true love?" Emma wondered

"I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looked at you I know it is, I'm a bit of an expert on the subject.

"Like I said he's probably off wasting his reward somewhere." Emma said looking at her hands; Charming knew what he had to do. So he hugged her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "He didn't take the gold." Then before Emma could ask what he meant he was gone. She stood there for a minute in shock Killian hadn't taken the gold. Why hadn't he taken the gold? That was what all the ruse had been about so why didn't he take it?

She was going to go look for her uncle when she heard Pongo barking. She saw him running after something but she didn't know what it was. He ran outside and she followed behind yelling out his name asking him to come back. She was so focused on Pongo that she didn't notice the garden change behind her, locking her in.

~CS~

Killian was aboard the Jolly Roger; it was a few minutes since he had left Storybrooke. He was making the right choice, maybe if he kept telling himself that it would make it real.

She had looked beautiful in that dress, like the princess she was always meant to be. The princess she always was deep inside. He couldn't do this right now; he needed to get out of this kingdom and away from the memories.

He went up to the helm of the ship really to charge ahead and leave this all behind when he noticed it, the rose. The rose Emma had given him during their night out in Storybrooke; he knew what he had to do now. He needed to turn this ship around.

"Come on girl full speed ahead. We need to go back to where we came from and we need to do it as fast as possible. You my dear are the fastest ship in all the realms don't let me down now, not when I need you the most." He told his beloved ship as he turned her around and headed towards the harbor near the castle. He hadn't originally stayed there but this was an emergency and he wanted to see Emma as soon as he could. He needed to tell her.

~CS~

Emma walked through the garden looking for Pongo, everything was getting darker and she didn't know if that was real or just her imagination. A pathway opened up and she could hear Pongo in the distance so she followed the sound until she finally found him and picked him up. She was going to leave when she heard a voice calling her name. This wasn't good this wasn't good at all. She needed to get out of here and fast, but that looked like it was going to be harder than it sounded. She came to a stop on a bridge and out of the shadows a man appeared. She knew that face, from a memory long forgotten.

"My dear Princess, Look what ten years has done to us: you a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse." He said coming closer to where she was standing.

"I know that face."

"Yes it was last seen at a party quite like this one and then there was a curse, followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember this dear princess." He said lifting his reliquary and the demons come out of it turning everything on the bridge to ice. Emma was thrown to the ground by the blast.

"Jafar." She said finally connecting the name to her memory of that face.

"Jafar!" He mocked then turned to look at her "Destroyed by your despicable family! What goes around comes around! I've waited a long time for this day to finally come." He lifts of his reliquary again and the demons come out attacking Emma. They tore up her dress, poked her, taunted her and stole her crown while Jafar watched in glee.

~CS~

Killian arrived at the palace and started looking around for Emma. He had to let her know how he felt; it didn't matter if she rejected him she just had to know. He couldn't leave this place without her knowing it.

"Jones! What are you doing here?" Charming asked

"I think you know why I'm here Dave." Killian told him

"Yes, I do and I'm glad I didn't back a loosing horse." Charming commented

"What are you going on about mate?" Killian asked

"I told Emma about the reward thing, you love my niece and my niece loves you I'm not standing in the way of true love." Charming told him and before Killian could answer Tink, Robin, and Regina appeared.

"Glad to see you listened to me for once." Robin told him giving him a hug

"Actually I listened to Emma." Killian told him

"What?" Tink asked

"This was on the helm of my ship, it's the rose she gave me, and I realized I couldn't leave without telling her." Killian told them "Where is she actually?"

"I haven't seen her in a while actually." Tink muttered then Killian was struck with one of the worst feelings he had ever felt. He fell to the floor screaming in agony just as Pongo showed up running away from the garden.

"KILLIAN!" Robin exclaimed checking to see what was wrong with his best friend. Regina quickly recognized the signs and saw Pongo coming their way looking a little worse for wear.

"Tink get Ruby and bring me a dream catcher." Regina yelled out as Tink ran inside

"What is wrong with him?" Charming asked worried

"Do you know what is going on Regina?" Robin asked recognizing the expression on Regina's face.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him." Regina stated getting incredulous looks from both men.

"He's in agony." Robin interjected

"It's not he's pain it's…" Regina started and looked at Charming

"Emma's." Charming muttered remembering how it felt when Snow had bitten into the poisoned apple. Killian was still clutching at his stomach when Tink appeared with Ruby and Snow in tow.

"Pongo, what's wrong where is Emma?" Ruby asked him, a few barks later confirmed her worries

"What is it?" Regina exclaimed, "Damn it wolf! Speak!"

"He said the bad man came and set a trap for her, that he has taken her." Ruby told them

"Dark Magic." Killian muttered getting back up

"The train disconnecting and her sleep walking! It's all connected!" Robin exclaimed

"I have a bad feeling about who it is but I need confirmation before any of us can act." Regina told them

"What we need is to go after her! She's in bloody danger!" Killian exclaimed

"Here's the dream catcher." Tink said passing it to Regina. Regina passed it over Pongo and it showed his last few memories, then an image made her drop it. It wasn't possible; he was dead. He was supposed to be dead. "Jafar." She muttered

"If this is truly Jafar then I'm sorry but I can't waste time I'm going after her. He's not taking anyone else from me, especially not her." Killian told the group grabbing his sword "Pongo can you show me where she is?" Pongo nodded and took off running with Killian running after him. Robin started going after them but was stopped by Regina.

"Regina if it's Jafar I need to go help them! He's got a vendetta against both of them, Killian needs my help!" Robin exclaimed

"Yes but we need to be smart about it!" Regina exclaimed "Jafar is one of the most powerful sorcerers this world has ever seen and he's smart you go in there half-cocked you're going to get yourself killed!"

"What do you propose we do?" Charming asked

"I've got a plan, but it involves your wife and yourself to stay behind." Regina told him "Charming you and your brother were twins what do you think will happen if he sees you!" Charming hated to admit she had a point but this time she did. He didn't like it but he knew they had to act quickly

"Okay what's the plan."

~CS~

"I'm not afraid of you!" Emma exclaimed

"Maybe a little icy swim can fix that, let's try it shall we?" Jafar mocked as the demons attacked the edge of the bridge she was leaning on, it cracked and even though she managed to hold on she could feel herself slipping. Death on the icy waters, that was highly ironic and poetic but she figured that what just the way Jafar liked it.

"No one can save you now princess, don't worry you'll be reunited with your family soon." Jafar laughed but then a second later he felt a punch in the face.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Emma fell backwards a bit more and she was falling until someone grabbed her hand, Killian. He had come back, he was right there.

"Killian!"

"I'm here Swan don't worry."

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Emma muttered

"You can thank me later."

"It's you!" Jafar exclaimed, here he was the brat that had caused him so much pain, death would come to both of them and it would be immensely satisfying. "Together at last! For the last time, you can die together." He said pointing the reliquary at Killian. The demons lifted Killian up and made him fall on top of a stone Pegasus.

"Didn't you fly to Neverland on the wings of a Pegasus Captain? This must feel quite at home!" Jafar shouted as the Pegasus came to life.

"No!" Emma shouted as the Pegasus dropped Killian from the air. Killian landed on the bridge just as Emma is climbing it to go towards a safer zone. Killian is hurt but he got up and started fighting the Pegasus. Emma was almost at the top when Jafar noticed her; he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up "I can end you once and for all." And then he dropped her. Something stopped her from falling into the ocean and she managed to hold on to the edge of the bridge. Jafar had an arrow in his arm. She turned around and sure enough there they were, Regina and Robin. Jafar saw this and laughed, they wouldn't defeat him, not this time.

"Regina, but of course, who else? Have you come to protect the damn brat? I thought you would have learned better by now, you can't fight against me!" Jafar exclaimed "You should have come with me when I offered you the chance. You would have had double the power you have now, there would be no need to protect imbecilic royals anymore you'd have it all!"

"I'd rather choke on an apple." Regina told him

"That can be arranged." Jafar said focusing his attention on Regina for the time being, he began chocking her while the demons held onto Robin. Then Emma thought of something.

"Pongo!" She screamed out and thankfully Pongo understood her. Pongo ran over to where Jafar was standing and bit his leg. This caused him to loose his concentration and he dropped Regina. In a split second before Regina and Robin could react Jafar got his concentration back and managed to push them to the sides far away from Emma. And he got another one of his demons to attack Pongo so that mutt couldn't interfere again.

"Finally! You're the last of your cursed family who is still alive, and I remember you were always your damn father's favorite child. It will be glorious to reunite you both. The time has come for you to die princess. The last of the Nolans." He got closer to the edge and was going to finally push her off and bask in the glory of his revenge being complete when another bloody arrow his body.

He turned and saw Robin had shot at him from the distance he was in; he would deal with that pest last. During the moments Jafar was turned around Emma found a way to get of the ledge and up to safety. When Jafar turned back to Emma she wasn't there anymore and he assumed she had fallen.

"Yes! You all thought you could defeat me but as always you were late." Jafar exclaimed and then pointed toward the water "There goes your beloved princess." Jafar laughed and kicked aside the reliquary.

"Emma! No!" Killian exclaimed and tried to jump off the ledge after her but he fell on the Pegasus and it once again lifted him up trying to drop him but Killian held on. Regina, who was protecting her wounded fiancée, saw Emma and to hide her she created a bit of fog and smoke. When Jafar looked at the water all he saw was smoke and laughed gleefully.

"Long live the Nolans!" He exclaimed mockingly

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Emma stated coming out from the smoke, she jumped him from behind and they both fall to the ground and started fighting. Jafar noticed Killian struggling on the Pegasus and made it so Killian fell to the ground and Emma was forced to watch the Pegasus, who was no longer animated fall too, she doesn't know if it fell on top of Killian or not. He's just not moving.

"KILLIAN!"

"Oh he's gone darling, and you're next." Jafar threatened, she tried to get a hold of the reliquary and Jafar pushed her aside. He grabbed on to the reliquary but Pongo jumped and stole it from him running towards Emma and putting it at her feet. Everything falls silent. Emma took a quick look of the area a lot of it was destroyed. Regina and Robin are closer than they were before but still far away from Emma watching everything unfold, Jafar is standing in the middle and Killian is lying still on the left side.

"Leave that alone child!" Jafar exclaimed

"This is for Killian and for all the members of his family you murdered." She said as she stepped on it for the first time.

"Give it back!" Jafar said getting closer to her

"This is for Robin and Regina and the millions you terrorized."

"Don't you dare!"

"This is for my family." She exclaimed, the family she never got to grow up in because of this man's hatred and vendetta.

"I will tear you to pieces! I will make your death the most painful thing in the world!" He said trying to take it from her.

"And this, this is for you, Goodbye Jafar!" She said as she gave it one final stomp it broke. Everything exploded in a green light. That green light went into Jafar and the demons turned on him finally destroying the man once known as Jafar until he disintegrated into being dust and was taken away by the wind.

"Killian." Emma muttered as she ran towards him just as Robin and Regina ran towards him as well. It turned out that the Pegasus had fallen on top of him, or at least part of it had. They needed to remove it to see if Killian was hurt, if he was still alive.

"Regina, please." Emma pleaded as Regina tried with all her might and magic to move it, she managed to at least get it away from Killian when he collapsed in Robin's arms.

"Sorry it was all I could do." She muttered as Emma ran to check Killian's pulse, it was still there but it was weak, too weak.  
"Killian, please don't leave me, pleasee." Emma cried hugging his unconscious body; Pongo started licking him trying to get him to wake up to no avail. He started howling just as Emma started crying.

"We need to get him back to the palace." Robin told her and then looked at Regina who managed to pry Emma off Killian so that Robin could carry him back to the palace. She truly hoped the pirate survived or this time they would have truly lost Emma.

~CS~

Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

The sounds of a machine woke him up. He was disoriented, what had happened? Then the memories of the previous night came rushing back; the Pegasus, the demons, Jafar.. Emma, he needed to help her.

"Whoa calm down there Jones." Killian looked up to see Robin right there smirking at him.

"Jafar?" He asked

"While you were off in dreamland we managed to defeat the big bad. Actually Emma managed to defeat the big bad." Robin told him smirking, he had been so proud of his Emma last night with everything that happened. He saw Killian was going to ask so he beat him to the punch "Emma is perfectly fine don't you worry, the only one that got damaged was you."

"Your arm is in a brace." Killian pointed out

"Oh yeah that to, it will heal in a couple days but Regina doesn't want me moving it so she put a brace on it. I'm perfectly fine." Robin told him, when Jafar had thrown him with his magic he had landed on his arm and had gotten hurt. Luckily it wasn't his shooting arm so he could still shoot but Regina still fuzzed. It wasn't even a big injury; with the salve the good Doc had come up with it was going to be back to normal in 2 weeks but his doting sweet fiancée had practically forced the brace on him. "Enough about me I'm supposed to ask you something. So how are you feeling?"

"Like I fell from the sky and then a statue of Pegasus fell on top of me." Killian remarked

"I see your sense of humor wasn't impaired."

"What happened Robin?" Killian asked being serious for the first time in the conversation.

"After you fell from the sky Pongo stole the Reliquary."

"The what now?" Killian asked

"The reliquary, pay attention." Robin told him

"What in the bloody hell is a reliquary?" Killian exclaimed

"Oh right, you remember the thing Jafar kept on him at all time, the glass where the demons came from that's a reliquary, it's what he sold his soul for." Robin explained

"Okay, go on." Killian said

"I'm glad I have your permission." Robin retorted sarcastically "so Pongo brought the reliquary to Emma, who before you ask didn't actually fall she found a way to get back on I haven't actually asked her how she did it, and she dramatically broke the reliquary with her heel. It was very dramatic you would have been proud. Then the demons turned on Jafar and burned him from the inside until all that was left was dust that flew away."

"So we don't have to deal with him anymore?" Killian asked

"No more." Robin said smiling.

"What happened to me?" Killian asked after he tried to sit up and all he felt was pain.

"You've got a cracked rib, you're lucky."

"Yeah I feel so lucky." Killian retorted

"Killian I'm serious, we thought you were dead." Robin told him seriously

"What?" Killian asked confused, they thought he had died? Just how messed up was he?

"Regina managed to push the Pegasus off of you and well you weren't breathing. You really scared me mate, I've been felt a weaker pulse than the one you had last night. We had to hurry up and get you to the palace fast or you were going to die on my arms. Emma was beyond herself; we had to sedate her so she would let us work on you. Well so she would let Frankenstein and Doc work on you."

"Where is she?" Killian asked

"She is in her room right now and before you ask you are in one of the guest rooms of the palace. Her room is the one next to this one on the left." Robin told him answering another of his unasked questions; it truly was a sentiment of how well his best friend knew him that he just knew what he was thinking of.

"She's in the room next to mine? How did you manage that?" Killian asked confused, they would really let a pirate in the room next door to their beloved princess? Something was off about that.

"Oh that wasn't me." Robin told him smirking at the shocked look on his face. "Apparently you made quite the impression on a certain king. He was the one who said you should have this room, Snow tried to protest but he wasn't having it. You should have seen it, it was hilarious to watch."

"As hilarious as Regina forcing you into a brace?" Killian retorted smirking at the glare Robin sent his way. "Is there any way I can leave this bed?"

"Not unless you want to face the wrath of everyone else when you injure yourself further." Robin told him as the door opened and Emma appeared at the doorway. They both stood there in silence just staring at each other trying to find the right words to say but nothing was coming out.

"I'll leave you two alone." Robin muttered going towards the door then looking back at Emma "Go easy on him, I do need my best man at my wedding, preferably in once piece." Then he left closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were dead." Emma stated

"Emma… I…"

"No let me talk, I thought you were dead, you were cold and your pulse was extremely weak and you weren't waking up. The last thing I remember was the doctors dragging you away while Tink tried to comfort me and calm me down but I didn't want to leave you. David was hugging me and telling me everything would be okay but I didn't believe him, I wanted to believe him but life has never really gone my way. Not until I met you. When I met you I was still orphan Anna Swan and now I'm princess Emma Nolan. But last night I would have taken it all back just to see you alive." Emma told him standing at the foot of his bed not wanting to come closer in fear that she was dreaming and she was going to wake up to him gone.

"Love, Swan…Emma, for as long as I live and even beyond my lifetime I will never leave you." Killian told her

"You were going to leave me before." Emma pointed out

"Because I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted me gone and out of your life for good." Killian muttered looking down, he loved her and the only way he would ever leave her again is if she asked him to go. Emma walked forward until she was standing right next to him, and then she put her hand on top of his.

"I never want you to leave, I was mad and rightfully so when I said those things at the concert. They came from a place of anger and hurt and I felt like you had betrayed me. You wormed yourself into my heart and I trusted you with everything I have and I felt like that hadn't mattered to you."

"It did matter it's why I was so afraid to tell you, I was afraid you would hate me for it. Not that I don't deserve it but I didn't want you hating me." Killian admitted

"Why did you come back?" Emma asked, she had been wondering that since he showed up last night and she needed to hear his answer.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked

"I know you were gone but you came back to the palace, even though you thought I hated you and didn't want to see you, you came back." Emma told him

"I will always come back for you love, I'm in this for the long haul." Killian told her "The thing was that I was at the Jolly and something made me realize that if I didn't come back I would regret it immensely and I spent a long time with Hood and I've seen what regret did to him."

"What made you realize that?" Emma asked

"The rose you gave me was on the helm of my ship, I had to come back and tell you."

"Tell me what?" Emma asked

"That I always thought love was a myth, I spent years wanting to get back at the royals for all that had befallen my family I never even thought love was in the cards. I didn't think I could let go of all the pain and the anger that was weighing me down, until I met you. You are a bloody brilliant woman, who is tough when she needs to be and soft-spoken when it's necessary. I've told you this before but you'd make one hell of a pirate." He told her earning a smile from Emma "You're not afraid to give it your all if it means defending or protecting someone you care about, you are bloody stubborn and have made me see my luck on many occasions. I tried to deny it, I tried to fight it but it in the end it beat me and I need to say it. I love you Emma, I probably have from the moment I saw you again and who knows maybe even since we were young, I don't know exactly when it happened but I just know it did and there's no going back. I love you." Killian told her and Emma responded by leaning in and kissing him, it was passionate and it was caring. It was all he had dreamed of recently, ever since that first kiss on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"I love you too, you infuriating pirate, and no I don't have a clue how it happened on my side of things either. Just one moment I realized I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"I was wondering when you were going to do that again." Killian told her "The kiss I mean."

"I didn't know you felt that way and I thought you regretted the kiss." Emma admitted

"I never said I regretted the kiss." Killian interjected

"Yeah well I woke up alone and then you didn't really pay all that much attention to me or mention the kiss in the rest of the day."  
"I was going to but I figured you needed your rest so I didn't want to disturb you, plus I did need to bring the Jolly into the harbor. Later on that day during the interview I realized you were the real Emma and I thought I'd lost my chance." Killian told her while playing with their intertwined hands. Emma couldn't believe he'd thought that. Did he really think so low of himself?

"You're an idiot, I think it was just that you couldn't handle it." She told him smirking

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He retorted

"Jones?"

"Yes princess?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish." Killian told her as he leaned in and kissed her. It was nothing like their previous kisses and yet so much better. There was no doubt in them anymore, just all the love they truly felt for one another combined with the passion that had been previously present in their kisses. This kiss left no doubt about it; no matter where they went or where the world would take them they could face it together. They_ would_ face it together. They were now one entity, two twin flames coming together as one never to be parted again, and they were happy.

_Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind._

_AN: I worked really hard on this so I hope you guys liked it.._


End file.
